A Secret'
by sibunasoftballpercabeth
Summary: I suck at summaries Just read to find out Danny Jackson Will Solace Annabeth Chase And Percy Jackson are going to england to find demigods in ra academy they stay in anubis house who knows who the demigods are read to find out new demigods and old nina and eddie are in camp already


Percy Jackson & House Of Anubis Crossover fanfic

'A Secret'

By Emma DiStefano

Chapter 1

"Danielle Wake up" I was shook awake by my best friend Will Solace.

"Are we there?" I asked. Percy, Anna Beth, Will, And I where faking exchange students at Ra Academy in England. Chiron said it was because he and Grover suspected demigods in Anubis house so that's where we are staying.

"Yeah" He said

I stood up and looked back to the row behind me and saw Percy having trouble waking Anna Beth up. She was curled in a ball with her head on Percy's shoulder.

"Let me poke her" I said

"Be my guest my arm is cramping" Percy put his 1 arm up in surrender. I poked her arm and she bolted up ready to attack.

"Wise girl we are here" Percy grabbed her hand and they stood up and we got our bags and left. There was a cab ready for us but he looked strange I immideitly noticed his body all eyes.

"ARGUS!" I called

"Hop in" he said

"Lets go" I told them grabbing wills hand.

"Ok ok were all coming" They all said

We were at the house in minutes.

"Thanks argus" we took out bags and walked up to the house and we were greeted by a woman who introduced herself as Trudy Rahmarr The house mother.

It was a Saturday 2 weeks into the school year The students where home so we got to meet our boarding buddies.

"Lovlies, These are th 4 new exchange students from America" Trudy said to the kids.

"Hi I am Danielle Jackson" I said

"Hi I am percy Jackson dannys twin." Percy said

"Hi I'm Will solace"

"and I am annabeth chase daughter of-" she immieditly stopped

"Daughter of who?" This girl with black hair said

"No one" Annabeth shut up

"Ok…" A girl with an American accent

"Well Lovlies Intoduce yourselfs" Trudy said

"okay I go first My name is Jerome Clarke Single and ready to mingle he said winking at me

I'm alfie lewis

I'm amber Millington

I'm nina Martin

I'm Patricia Williamson

I'm Edison Miller but call me eddie

I'm Fabian rutter

I'm mara jaffary

I'm mick Campbell

I'm joy mercer

Well trudy where do we put our stuff I asked

Well Alfie and Jerome are going to be moving in the basement and mick is moving into their room so eddie Fabian and percy will be sharing so will mick and will. The girls nina and amber are going to be rooming with Annabeth and patricia is moving into the attic and will be sharing with Danielle and mara and joy will be sharing.

Ok so patricia can you show me where? I asked

Sure! Patricia said

Great I said

We walked upstairs and down the hall to a door and up more steps and then we went to a room with 2 beds it was huge

This is my bed so that makes this bed yours and she pointed a bed without sheets good thing I brought my own from the cabin

"should I make my bed I asked?

Yeah its almost 10:00 which is kurfew so I'll help you make your bed and set up

My sheets were pure ocean blue a gift from dad on my 13th birthday so I took those out the comfeter from Tyson and my pillows I put my clothes in the drawers and I hung up posters and put my camp neckalace on when I made sure she wasn't looking I pulled out my sword and put it in my drawer.

Done I said

Wow you must like blue. She said

Yeah mine and percys a thing our dad likes to then I saw th water in Patricas Water bottle start rising I got really nervous but it went back in fast when I told it to .

Lets go see annabeth I said

Ok she said

We walked down stairs and met up with percy annabeth and will

Hey I said to nina and amber

Hi I am amber you have a great sense of style want to be my bfflad please can I give you a makeover The perky blonde girl wouldn't sht the heck up

Ummm… no thanks I went over to annbeth meet me in my room at 12 we need to talk get percy and will to come to

Ok shes said

Lets go find them

We walked downstairs and as soon as I reached the bottom step the boy eddie came up to me

Danny! Its you He said

Oh my gods eddie miller son of- I cut my self off

Why are you here he asked

We are hunting demigods and a monster was sensed over here I said

Are you coming back this summer clarrisse cant wait to spar with you and selina misses you

Danny shhh don't speak of selina have a girlfriend it is your roommate she isn't a demigod though don't worry I checked her aura

Ok any ideas? I asked

Maybe amber or Fabian nina is one as you know daughter of Apollo

Yeah I said

Well lets find percy, annabeth, nina, and will.

Defiantly I said

We could go into the forest and practice he said

Sounds like a plan he said

I got percy annabeth and willl while eddie got nina we walked into the woods and pulled out our weapons.

I went against percy and beat him and we decided to go till who wins so percy was out I was against nina and I beat her and then I was against annabeth and she lost she was angry then I was against will I beat him in a second then I beat eddie

Well then I guess Danny wins the- guys listen

I heard rustling and sticks breaking behind us

show your self you hellhound. I yelled

Lady Hera eddie bowed

I am so sorry your highness I thought it was a monster or someone who saw us I sputtered

Apology Accepted Danielle I have come to inform you that lord posiedon wants percy and Danielle to come to his underwater sea village for a wedding for Tyson and ella your harpy friend, they will have a smooth marriage and maybe even a young new face she smiled and flashed out

Um…. Odd day I guess. Annabeth said

Yup percy gulped

Lets go back before they worry nina said

Well we should include them in sibuna eddie said

Defintly nina said

Whats sibuna will asked

Meet us at eddies room at 11

Ok I said

We walked back to the house when will stopped me

Danny I have to ask you something

Sure we are best friends

Welldoyouwanttogooutwithmebecauseireallylikeyoualo tandidontknowifitwillruinourfriendshipso he said really fast

What? I asked

Will you go out with me? He said really slowly

YES! I yelled

He kissed me and picked me up carried me on his back to the house just keep it a secret I want to see if amber will ask you out or mara.

Ok babe he put me down and we ran to catch up with the group

Chapter 2

We walked back to the house and sat down in percys room.

Guys I have a hunch that amber is a daughter of Aphrodite Nina said

Definitley maybe Fabian and mara are Athena annabeth said

Possibly I said

I will ask the questions like the Athenians do to find out if you're a daughter or son of Athena

I will ask Fabian and you mara? I told annabeth

Sure lets go we walked out I found Fabian in the common room

Hey Fabian can I ask you something

Sure

Do you have a step mother or no mom yes why

No reason next question are you afraid of spiders

Oh my gods yes

Did you just say gods?  
Yea why

No reason

Then I looked up I saw a golden light coming from above Fabian it was an owl in a olive tree

Ok so Fabian do you believe in greek gods

No they are myths right?

No my dad is Poseidon and your mom is… Athena I said

No way this isn't happening

Now listen Fabian you cant tell anyone that you're a demigod because I am one daughter of Poseidon so is nina and eddie and annabeth and will and percy

Well who are their parents

Nina is Apollo will is Apollo eddie is ares annabeth is your sister and percy is Poseidon

Ask them if you don't believe me

Fine I believe you

Good come with me

I lead him to eddies room and will told me to do the saying

Great I said All Hail Fabian Rutter Son Of Athena


End file.
